


Macarrones con Besos

by Lilaluux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Humor, Kissing Booths, Literally everyone is in love with oblivious Yuuri, One Shot, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux
Summary: Su universidad está llevando a cabo un concurso para ver quien consigue recaudar la mayor cantidad de dinero para obras de caridad. El premio; un año suministrado de mucho macarrón con queso. Es la señal para Pichit, un muchacho que es una fuerza hambrienta e imparable, totalmente preparado para explotar el amor de todos en el campus por Yuuri Katsuki, y que mejor que abriendo una caseta de besos por un día.E incluso si no ganan, valdrá la pena con tal de ver el rostro de Yuuri cuando le cuente que Victor Nikiforov está en la fila.Fic originalaquí





	Macarrones con Besos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Macaroni and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421517) by [Jaeger_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Babe/pseuds/Jaeger_Babe). 



>  
> 
> **PORTADA**  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 

–No.

–¡Yuuri!

Yuuri levantó la vista de su libro de texto para lanzarle una mirada mordaz a Pichit. El chico tailandés yacía en su cama en posición boca abajo, con su cabeza colgando de lado y mirando a Yuuri con ojos suplicantes. Yuuri resopló. –Incuso si la idea suena remotamente agradable aun así diría no.

El ceño de Pichit se profundizo. –¡Pero es por caridad! ¡Todo lo que recaudemos puede ser para el refugio local de mascotas!

Yuuri rodó los ojos y volvió a inclinarse sobre su texto. Intentó ignorar el rostro de cachorrito de Pichit y en su lugar enfocarse en el texto que tenía frente a sí.

–…Piensa en todos esos pequeños Vicchans…

_No_

–Estarían tan felices de conseguir semejante donación tan caritativa…

_Concéntrate en estudiar_.

–Yuuri, piensa en todo ese macarrón con queso…

_Maldición_. –Pichit. Te juro por Dios…

–¡Tan sólo escúchame! –vio como su amigo rodaba sobre la cama y con sus manos sostener su barbilla–. Ni siquiera sabes de qué va mi idea, te prometo que es increíble. ¡La mejor idea que he tenido en la vida!

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro. –De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Redoble de tambores. –Una caseta de besos.

La sonrisa de Pichit era tan amplia y tan brillante que alcanzaba cada esquina de su cara, fue casi cómico cuando decayó completamente al instantáneo. –No –de Yuuri.

–¡Yuuri!

–¡No voy a dejar que me uses como una cualquiera sólo por un poco de macarrón con queso!

–¡Pero lo vale por un año completo! –los ojos de Pichit relucían, casi parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas ante la promesa de comida gratis– ¡Y podrás jugar con los  cachorritos después de eso!

–¡No!

–¡Yuuri!

–Si no ganamos, lo que no sucederá porque no lo hare, literalmente estaré besando a un montón de personas para nada.

–Pero ganaremos. ¡Te lo prometo! ¿Por favor, Yuuri? ¿Por favorcito? –arrastrándose salió de su cama y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al escritorio de Yuuri. Yuuri mantuvo su cara de póker mientras miraba fijamente a Pichit. Pasaron dos minutos antes de que Yuuri suspirando se dejase caer sobre su silla– ¿Yuuri?

–Sólo si me prometes que después iremos al refugio a jugar con los perros.

Pichit rió desde su lugar donde se encontraba arrodillado, a un lado de Yuuri. –¡Sí! –Pichit se aferró a Yuuri como un pulpo, coreando un millón de – ¡Gracias! –por minuto.

Yuuri rió a pesar de sí mismo mientras contemplaba a Pichit. –Sólo… por favor, no hagas nada embarazoso.

+

–¡Baja esa cosa! ¡No voy hacer eso!

Yuuri había leído el letrero que Pichit empezaba a colocar sobre su improvisada caseta. Su amigo se volteó y lo miro parpadeando con los ojos en blanco.

–Ya es un poco tarde para cambiar de parecer Yuuri.

–No me importa, Pichit. No lo hare –Yuuri dio un paso adelante e intentó arrebatarle el letrero a Pichit de un tirón.

–¡Yuuri, no! ¡Vas a romperlo! –lo soltó antes de que cualquier daño pudiese sucederle a su creación. Yuuri resopló y puso el letrero en el suelo antes de tomar un marcador sharpie de la mesa. Cuando hubo terminado volvió a ponerle la tapa al marcador, se puso de pie, y leyó el nuevo letrero.

 

**¡Besa a Katsuki por caridad!**

Beso en la mejilla –$5

Pico en los labios –$10

Beso de 10 segundos –$20

~~Beso con lengua~~ - ~~$50~~

 

–Muy bien, ahora sí puedes colgarlo.

Pichit rió y ambos continuaron montando todo. Yuuri estaba estupefacto cuando Pichit volvió de la casa con un conjunto de marcadores de colores y una improvisada alcancía. Yuuri pensó que todo ese asunto sería algo efímero, un intento a medias para matar el aburrimiento y distraerlos de los inminentes exámenes finales. Pero cuando miro su caseta ya terminada, con la señal de **‘Cerrado’** pegado a la parte delantera y un taburete acolchonado que Pichit se había prestado de Dios sabría donde, Yuuri se sintió nervioso de repente.

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara esto?

Pichit acarició su barba invisible mientras pensaba. –Yo diría que veamos cómo nos va la primera hora, ya entonces deberíamos calcular si debemos limitarlo al tiempo o al número de personas.

Yuuri asintió y agarró su botella de agua, observo alrededor del campus mientras la destapaba. El sol de la mañana comenzaba a rozar la cúspide de los edificios por el lado este. Pichit y él fueron los primeros estudiantes en salir afuera, siendo que era sábado y casi todos los estudiantes estaban aprovechando el día para levantarse tarde. Otros estudiantes simplemente estaban empezando a juntarse alrededor del campus, recostados en el prado, apenas prestando atención al pequeño puesto que habían montado.

Dio un trago y cerró los ojos. No iba decir que no se sentía nervioso, pero confiaba en Pichit y si su compañero de dormitorio decía que los estudiantes pagarían para que literalmente Yuuri los besara… bueno, Yuuri no le creía esa parte, pero no iba a ponerse a protestar después de todo el gran esfuerzo que habían hecho.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Pichit tomando una foto de la caseta. Al ver que Yuuri lo observaba sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó asiento, sacando su teléfono y revisando las notificaciones. Tenía unos cuantos mensajes de Mari, un recordatorio para estudiar, y unos cuantos likes del último video que había compartido en Facebook. Levantó la vista cuando Pichit golpeó la caseta para llamar su atención.

–De acuerdo –sostuvo en alto los marcadores– ¿Quieres códigos de colores?

Yuuri asintió y Pichit sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y le mostró una rápida guía de referencia. _Wow, sí que lo tenía todo bien pensado_. –Ok. Entonces las personas me darán el dinero a mí y yo le marcare las manos con uno de estos. Amarillo significara beso en la mejilla. Azul para pico en los labios. Y rojo para un beso de 10 segundos.

Yuuri asintió una vez más y tomó el papel.

Pichit se tomó un segundo para mirar alrededor del patio y sonrió. Volvió a mirar a Yuuri. –¿Estás listo?

Yuuri frunció el ceño. –No. Pero acabemos con esto de una vez.

Pichit volteó el pequeño letrero de la caseta de cerrado a **‘abierto’.**

+

Tan sólo pasaron 47 segundos cuando el primer estudiante apareció. Deambuló para investigar a que se debía el puesto y, al leer el letreo rápidamente sacó cinco dólares y se lo entregó a un engreído Pichit. Pichit marcó su mano con el marcador amarillo antes de hacerse a un lado.

Yuuri se puso colorado. De pronto, la caseta de besos era un hecho real y el plan de caridad de Pichit parecía no valer la pena. El estudiante, cuyo nombre se le escapaba a Yuuri, levantó una mano para llamar su atención. – ¿Um? –Yuuri lo miro e intento poner su mejor sonrisa. _Sólo es un beso en la mejilla ¿cierto? No hay nada de qué preocuparse._

Ante la sonrisa de Yuuri el muchachito se acercó más a la caseta y Yuuri se inclinó hacia delante y rápidamente presionar sus labios contra la mejilla izquierda del estudiante para después alejarse. _He ahí. Cinco dólares recaudados._

El estudiante se sonrojo fuertemente y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus manos frotaron la parte trasera de su cuello y con timidez le dio una sonrisa a Yuuri, un pequeño gesto de despedida antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. Pichit rió ante eso. Gritó fuertemente tras él. –¡Gracias por tu donación!

Yuuri suspiró y vio como dos chicas caminaban y se detenían a unos metros de la caseta. Yuuri reconoció a una de ellas como una de sus compañeras en sus clases de matemáticas, ambas parecieron estar evaluando a Yuuri, a Pichit, y a la caseta por unos minutos antes de correr hacia ellos.

La chica de su clase de matemáticas, Elizabeth, habló cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros. –Wow, Yuuri, nunca pensé que serías del tipo de chicos que hace algo así.  

Un Yuuri nervioso dio golpecitos en la caseta. –Eh, yo no… Pichit me convenció de hacerlo, más o menos.

La chica al lado de Elizabeth rió detrás de su mano. –Pichit es el héroe moderno del día.

Pichit, se inclinó sobre la esquina derecha de la caseta, irradiando confianza. Les sonrió a las damas mientras Elizabeth sacaba su billetera de su mochila. Le paso unos cuantos billetes a Pichit quien los contó rápidamente y les marcó sus respectivas manos para después señalar a Yuuri.

Azul para Elizabeth y su amiga.

–Haz que lo valgan, Yuuri –le provocó Elizabeth haciendo a Yuuri reír, él se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar sus labios con los de ella y alejarse inmediatamente. Fue casto, rápido, incluso mantuvo los ojos abiertos, eso hizo que Elizabeth sonriera mientras se apartaba para que su amiga pudiera tener su turno.

Su amiga avanzó hacia él y le tendió una mano. –Angie.

Yuuri rió y se la estrechó. –Yuuri.

–¡Lo sé! –canturreó, y se sonrojó. Yuuri se inclinó y le dio el mismo beso que le había dado a Elizabeth. Cuando Yuuri se alejó ella retiró su mano de la suya y cubrió su boca mientras daba pasos hacia atrás. Elizabeth rió y tiró de su brazo, llevándosela.

Pichit las despidió con un gracias antes de recibir al otro estudiante, con su café en mano.

Yuuri suspiró otra vez. _Esta será una hora muy larga_.

+

Eran las 11:30, el sol se estaba filtrando entre los árboles y brillaba sobre el verde césped del campus. A ese punto, Yuuri había besado cerca de doscientos estudiantes. Se había llevado las manos a la cabeza cuando Pichit se lo había comentado. Tomó su botella de agua. –¿Cuánto hemos recaudado?

Pichit se detuvo a pensar mientras Yuuri tomaba un trago de agua. –Mil cuatrocientos treinta y siete.

Yuuri se ahogó con el agua. Sus ojos aguándose cuando miro a Pichit. Tomó otro trago de agua para detener su tos. Habló cuando finalmente se hubo calmado. –Santa mierda.

–Te dije que esto resultaría, Yuuri, y tan sólo han pasado unas pocas horas.

Yuuri rió, sabía que estaba portándose un tanto histérico. Tomó otro trago y disfrutó el momento de paz antes de volver al trabajo. –Muy bien –sonrió al estudiante que había estado esperando pacientemente–. Hola –el estudiante alzó su mano y Yuuri sonrió. Azul. El muchacho dio unos pasos hacia delante y Yuuri se inclinó, vio como el chico cerró sus ojos mientras Yuuri se limitaba a besarlo y los abrió cuando Yuuri se alejó segundos después.

Yuuri sonrió y saludó a la siguiente persona en la fila, Payton, Yuuri la conocía de sus clases de química que tomaba. –Hola, Yuuri. Me sorprende que no estés estudiando para el lunes.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros. –No fue realmente mi idea. ¿Qué color tienes?

Payton levantó su mano. –Rojo.

Yuuri no había visto a muchas personas comprar el beso de 10 segundos, pero si lo suficiente para que su sonrojo dejara de ser prominente. Payton dio unos pasos más cerca y miro a Pichit antes de inclinarse hacia Yuuri y presionar sus labios con los suyos. Pichit siempre estaba allí para asegurarse de que el beso sólo durara 10 segundos, ni más ni menos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para el beso y Yuuri intento enfocarse en contar los segundos mientras sus labios se movían contra los de la otra estudiante. Escuchó silbidos de admiración provenir de la fila y su rostro se calentó hasta que escuchó a Pichit golpear la caseta, señal de que los 10 segundos habían pasado.

Payton le sonrió cuando se separaron. –Gracias Yuuri. Gracias Pichit.

–No hay de qué/Sí, gracias –dijeron al mismo tiempo. Payton rió.

Yuuri contempló la fila cuando el siguiente estudiante avanzó. La fila se extendía por todo el patio del campus, llegando al punto donde las personas de la fila tenían que decidir si debían dar la vuelta al patio o si la fila debía cruzar la carretera en línea recta. Yuuri se volteó hacia Pichit.

–Hey, ¿Cuántos más de estos han sido comprados?

El tailandés lo considero. –Como dos. Aunque iré a recoger más pagos en un minuto.

–Ok –respondió Yuuri mientras miraba la mano del estudiante. Amarillo.

+

Otra hora había pasado y Pichit volvía de recoger las donaciones luciendo un tanto frenético. Espero hasta que Yuuri hubo terminado el beso y el estudiante se hubiese alejado antes de alzar su mano para bloquearle el paso al siguiente estudiante e impedirle avanzar. –Lo lamento. Sólo será un minuto. Tengo que hablar con Yuuri de algo muy importante. Un minuto, ¡lo prometo!

Yuuri estaba preocupado. Pichit se alejó de la caseta e hizo señas a Yuuri para que se acercara. Sacó la guía de referencias y se la mostro rápidamente dibujando una carita sonriente. –Alguien debió de haber mencionado el código de colores, alguien se lavó y se marcó. Cambiaré el símbolo de vez en cuando, pero por ahora las personas que pagaron tendrán una carita sonriente con sus colores. ¿Suena bien?

Yuuri frunció el ceño. –Seguro.

Pichit soltó un suspiro de alivio. –Genial –alzó la vista al siguiente estudiante, que los miraba con una expresión desconcertada. –Lo siento. Ya puedes acercarte –se alejó unos pasos, guiñándole un ojo a Yuuri.

+

–¡Finalmente! –Yuuri alzó la vista para ver a Pichit apresurando a sus amigos Leo y Guang, cada uno acarreando unas bolsas. Su boca se hizo agua ante la idea de que sus labios tocaran algo que no fuese otro ser humano. Los tres se acercaron y Pichit le sonrió–. Les hice traer el almuerzo para nosotros. ¿Qué tal suena un descanso?

–Suena genial –Yuuri estiró una mano para tomar una de las bolsas pero Pichit la alejó de su alcance– ¡Hey!

–Hay como 6 personas, Yuuri. Le darás por lo que pagaron mientras yo les diré al resto de la fila que te tomaras un descanso, luego comeremos.

Yuuri gimió cuando Pichit se alejó con su comida.

Eric, un estudiante que Yuuri conocía de otra de sus clases era el siguiente, rió ante la escena. –¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

–Desde las 8am. –Yuuri suspiró y dejó caer su barbilla entre sus manos.

Eric silbó. –Wow. Bueno, yo sólo he donado $10 así que seré rápido –sonrió y alzó una mano decorada con una sonriente carita azul. Yuuri le agradeció con una sonrisa y se inclinó, dándole un pico y diciéndole gracias por su donación mientras la otra persona se acercaba.

Las siguientes cinco personas pasaron rápido y pronto Pichit regresó, aunque se sintieron como horas para un Yuuri y su rugiente estómago.

–Ya todos saben que te tomaras un descanso –dijo mientras le entregaba a Yuuri su almuerzo.

–¿Fuiste por toda la fila? –Yuuri sacó un sándwich y soltó un suspiro de placer al desenvolverlo.

Pichit rió. –No. Sólo se los dije a las siguientes, 50 personas a lo menos, y les dije que lo transmitieran a los demás. También lo tweetée.

Yuuri dio un bocado y lo miro. –¿Lo tweeteaste?

–Sí. Nuestra caseta de besos es furor en twitter en este momento. Estoy tentado a ver si la gente no les importa pagar para tener una foto de sus besos.

–Oh mi Dios, por favor no.

Pichit rió con ganas y desenvolvió su comida.

+

Chris espero hasta que él y Victor estuvieran confortablemente sentados en el Starbucks del campus para sacar su teléfono y revisar sus redes sociales. Abrió primero Instagram y se desplazó hacia abajo por un rato antes de que una foto en particular llamara su atención.

Una caseta con un letreo rojo en la parte superior donde se leía Besa a Katsuki por caridad en letras blancas. Había varios tipos de besos con diferentes precios y dentro de la caseta estaba un muy atractivo Yuuri Katsuki con la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos mirando su propio teléfono. En la parte inferior se leía: _¡Yuuri ofrece besos a cambio de donaciones de caridad! ¡Toda donación será destinada al refugio de mascotas de Stoneleigh! #BesoKatsuki #Sabesquelodeseas_

Chris instantáneamente fue consciente de tres cosas. 1) El post fue hecho por Pichit y ya estaba arriba de los 300 likes. 2) El fondo de la fotografía era definitivamente el patio del campus. 3) Sabía que tenía que llevar a Victor allí así muriera en el intento.

–Victor –habló levantando la vista de su teléfono–. Hace un día lindo afuera, ¿Por qué no bajamos al patio de la universidad?

Victor soltó un resoplido y le dio un sorbo a su café, con sus ojos fijos en su propio teléfono.

–Victor.

Sin respuesta.

–¡Hey!

Victor levantó la mirada del dispositivo. –El patio será aburrido sin Makkachin.

Chris suspiró. –Makkachin regresara la próxima semana –Victor no parecía convencido, entonces Chris improviso rápidamente–. Además, tengo una buena sensación respecto al día de hoy, y tú ya sabes como terminan mis buenas sensaciones.

Victor estrechó los ojos. –¿Con una resaca y la mitad de nuestros recuerdos de la noche anterior desvanecidos?

Chris rió y se puso de pie, metiendo su teléfono al bolsillo y alzando su late de la mesa. –Entonces estás de acuerdo. Andando –señaló con la cabeza la salida y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

El muchacho de pelos plateados suspiró y lo siguió. El patio estaba casi en a la mitad del campus así que tenían un pequeño trecho de camino por delante. Victor estaba diciéndole por cuarta vez cuan injusta fue su madre al llevarse a Makkachin por toda la semana entera dejándolo con tan sólo unas pocas fotografías de su mascota cuando ambos notaron la fila que hacían las personas.

Chris miro hacia el letrero donde terminaba la calle y sacó su teléfono.

–¿Qué es esto? –Victor camino hacia el borde de la acera para poder mirar la fila.

Chris buscó entre su lista de contactos y rápidamente abrió una conversación con Pichit. Escribió un mensaje con frenesí _‘Hey, soy Chris. ¿La caseta de besos de Yuuri no tiene una fila, o sí?’_

 

**_Pichit Chulanont_ **

_¡Hola! ¡Sí! Jajaja ¡Da vueltas alrededor del patio y cruza la calle!_

 

Los ojos de Chris se ampliaron. – _Estamos a poco de la calle segunda y Simmons. ¿Es la misma fila?_

 

**_Pichit Chulanont_ **

_¡Santa mierda! ¿Llega tan lejos?_

– _Aparentemente_ –envió el mensaje y divisó a Victor escaneando la fila.

–Sea lo que sea, debe ser muy bueno si la fila es tan larga –Victor regresó y se paró al lado de Chris–. Llega hasta el patio.

Chris estaba agradecido de que Victor estuviese intrigado, eso haría que fuese más fácil convencerlo de esperar estúpidamente en esa fila tan larga–. ¿Quieres descubrir de lo que se trata?

Victor lo considero por un momento, mirando fijamente la fila. Chris lo vio morder el interior de su mejilla, y dar golpecitos con el pie antes de girarse hacia él. –¿Por qué no? Ya estoy bastante curioso.

Chris sonrió. –Bien.

+

–Oh, por Dios.

Yuuri vagamente registró a Pichit a su izquierda, mirando boquiabierto su teléfono.

–Oh, por Dios. Yuuri, la fila llega hasta la calle Simmons.

Pico en los labios. –Gracias por tu donación –se volteó hacia Pichit– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –se giró hacia la siguiente persona en la fila. Eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde, a este punto Yuuri era inmune a los besos. Los primeros besos embarazosos de la mañana eran un recuerdo distante. Ahora los besos le tenían miedo a él. Los siguientes estudiantes avanzaron, con una sonrisa tímida en sus rostros.

–Probablemente aún no lo creas, pero le gustas a la gente.

Yuuri besó al estudiante que estaba enfrente de ellos y le agradeció antes de hablar con Pichit. –Estás mintiendo –el siguiente avanzó–. ¿Cuánto más seguiremos con esto antes de que consideres que ya hemos recaudado lo suficiente?

Después de considerarlo, Pichit respondió. –Al menos otras dos horas.

Yuuri gruñó internamente. Pichit y Yuuri hablaron entre los estudiantes hasta que Pichit fue a recaudar la siguiente ronda de donaciones. Cuando regresó su rostro estaba iluminado con una divertida expresión. Yuuri le dedicó una mirada interrogante y él se explicó. –Yuri Plisetsky está en la siguiente ronda –lo miró atónito mientras el chico tailandés se carcajeaba.

–¿Por qué?

–Se metió a la fila sin saber de qué se trataba, y le era demasiado vergonzoso el salirse. Dijo algo sobre demostrarte que él era mejor besador que tú y compró un beso de 10 segundos.

Yuuri le lanzó una mirada a Pichit y tomó un trago de agua antes de sonreír a la siguiente estudiante de la fila. Ella sonrió y dijo al acercarse. –Tú le ganaras a Plisetsky, sin dudas.

Pichit soltó una carcajada y Yuuri enarcó una ceja. –Er… ¿gracias?

La chica rió y levantó su mano, una marca roja, se inclinó hacia delante y encontró a Yuuri a mitad del camino. Suspiró felizmente a los 8 segundos y se alejó exactamente en el momento que Pichit golpeó la caseta. –Sí, definitivamente le ganaras, ¡Gracias Katsuki! –se despidió con la mano y se marchó antes de que el chico pudiera responder.

El patrón continuó hasta que Yuuri de pronto estuvo ante Yuri Plisetsky, quien lucia encolerizado a la vista y se acercaba enérgicamente. –Estás a punto de tener el mejor beso de tu vida, Katsudon.

Yuuri rió a pesar de sí mismo y sonrió socarronamente a Yuri. –Ah, supongo que ya lo veremos. ¿Mano?

Yuri alzó su mano para enseñarle su marca, rojo, Yuuri se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los labios del estudiante más joven. Yuri los presionó con insistencia, colocando sus manos sobre la caseta. Después de 10 segundos, se separaron. El rostro del rubio estaba rojo, abrió la boca para soltar un elocuente –Vete a la mierda, Katsuki –luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó furioso.

+

Luego de esperar en la línea por una hora finalmente llegaron al patio. A la distancia, Chris podía ver el contorno de una caseta. Parecía que desde ese momento la fila avanzaba más a prisa, ya que Yuuri rápida y eficientemente intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con cada estudiante y les daba un beso. Vio como Victor divisaba la caseta y entrecerraba los ojos. Se giró hacia Chris.

–¿Una caseta de besos?

Chris le entregó su teléfono a Victor, la foto de la caseta de besos aparecía en la pantalla. Vio como la chispa de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de Victor cuando tomó el teléfono de Chris, intercambiando su mirada entre la foto y la caseta a la distancia. Volteó a ver a Chris, lo miro con ojos bien abiertos y resplandecientes.

–¡Obtendré un beso de Yuuri! ¿Crees que le gustaría si le doy mi número?

Chris rió. –Imagino que a estas alturas ya ha conseguido un montón de números.

Victor regresó la vista en dirección a la caseta. – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí?

–Creo que Pichit posteó la foto poco después de las 8am. –dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros.

–Wow… ¿Esto es por el concurso de caridad? –un estudiante detrás de ellos había escuchado su conversación y habló. Ambos voltearon a verlo. Chris se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

–Eso parece.

–Ah. Los demás deberían rendirse –dijo otro estudiante cerca de la fila.

Alguien rió. –Nadie va a vencer a Katsuki.

Hubo murmullos de mutuo acuerdo mientras Chris decía. –No creo que Yuuri sea la mente maestra detrás de esto.

Victor lo miro antes de escudriñar al otro lado del campus. –¿Chulanont?

–Sip.

–Maldición.

La fila siguió avanzando a paso firme, todos sostuvieron varias conversaciones mientras esperaban. En algún lugar de la fila detrás de ellos escucharon a un grupo de estudiantes irrumpir con sus muestras de cantos. En algún punto alguien intento comenzar una ola de toqueteos. Parecía que mientras más cerca estaban de la caseta, más nerviosos se ponían.

Chris observaba, divertido, mientras Victor daba saltitos sobre las puntas de sus pies. Finalmente estaban en la recta final después de aproximadamente 2 horas de espera y pudieron ver a Pichit recolectando donaciones más adelante de la fila.

Después de otros 20 minutos Pichit llegó ante su ‘grupo’ sosteniendo una alcancía. Les explicó los diferentes besos que podrían comprar y que todas las donaciones serían enviadas al refugio de mascotas. Cuando llegó ante Victor y Chris los saludó.

–¡Hola chicos! ¿Cuánto les gustaría donar?

Cada uno le entregó un billete de $20 y Pichit marcó sus manos con el marcador rojo. Victor le sonrió radiante.

+

–Yuuri, Victor está en la fila.

Pichit le susurró cuando regresó de recoger la siguiente ronda de donaciones. Por primera vez desde la mañana, Yuuri sintió su rostro arder. –¿Huh? ¿Estás seguro?

–¡Sí! Ten –Pichit puso una menta en la mano de Yuuri. Yuuri rápidamente se la metió en la boca. Su cabeza era un lio. No había pensado que Victor vendría. Victor ni siquiera sabía que Yuuri existía, ¿Por qué se interesaría en una estúpida caseta de besos? Encaró al siguiente de la fila, sus nervios de pronto regresaron con fuerza.

Cada beso lo acercaba más a Victor. Vio un destello de cabello plateado y se volteó hacia Pichit con pánico. –Pichit, no puedo.

Pichit sonrió y lo giró hacia la fila. –Claro que puedes. No es diferente de besar a alguien más –dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

–Sí, lo es –siseó–. Es Victor Nikiforov.

–Sí. Y está a cuatro estudiantes de distancia.

Yuuri palideció cuando la siguiente persona avanzó. Sintió como nerviosamente movía sus dedos contra la caseta mientras revisaba la marca en la mano del estudiante y se inclinaba para besarlo en su mejilla. Le agradeció y tartamudeando saludó al siguiente. Podía ver a Victor mirándolo y de nuevo sintió su rostro arder. _Oh por Dios._

El tiempo paso rápido pero a la vez no lo suficiente cuando de pronto Victor estaba delante de la caseta.

–Hola –el saludo de Yuuri fue un sonido ahogado.

–Ah –los ojos de Victor observaban los labios de Yuuri, frunció el ceño ante lo que vio. Las alarmas sonaron dentro de su cabeza y miró a Pichit, rogando por ayuda. Pichit le dedicó una puñetera sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Yuuri volvió a mirar a Victor, sintió como las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar mientras esperaba a que Victor volviese a hablar–. Tienes los labios agrietados.

– ¡¿O-oh?! –su voz sonó un grado más alta y se llevó una mano a sus labios para luego humedecérselos. Yuuri evitaba la mirada de Victor mientras el otro hombre metía la mano dentro de su bolsillo, buscando algo.

–No te preocupes ¡Siempre llevo bálsamo labial conmigo! –el ceño de Victor se transformó en una sonrisa al sacar el pequeño contenedor del bálsamo– ¡No puedo imaginar lo agrietados que estarían mis labios si tuviera que besar a cada estudiante del campus! Ven aquí.

De repente el dedo de Victor se encontraba presionando sus labios, untando bálsamo sobre ellos. Yuuri sintió como su sonrojo se extendía hasta sus orejas y bajaba hacia su pecho. Con los ojos bien abiertos, tan sólo podía mirar fijamente a Victor.

Victor tapó el pequeño frasco y lo devolvió a su bolsillo. Le sonrió a Yuuri y alzó su mano. Rojo. Yuuri tragó grueso.

Dio un suspiró, y se estiró hacia adelante mientras Victor se cernía sobre él. Cerró sus ojos cuando vio a Victor hacer lo mismo. Sus alientos se mezclaron involuntariamente cuando sus labios se encontraron, el beso fue suave y Yuuri fue consciente en poner más esfuerzo en este beso con Victor que con los que había dado con anterioridad. No se había percatado de que sus labios estaban agrietados hasta que Victor se lo señaló. Por un segundo se sintió lleno de vergüenza, luego descubrió que el único beso que le importaba al final del día, era este, su beso con Victor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando escuchó a Pichit golpear la caseta, reacio rompió el beso. Abrió los ojos y vio un atractivo sonrojo adornar las facciones de Victor. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un momento, y Yuuri buscó algo que decir. Algo mejor que un simple gracias.

–Muy bien, chico enamorado, fuera de mi camino –Chris empujó a Victor a un lado. Le dio a Victor una mirada filosa–. Mira, tengo que obtener mi beso con Yuuri antes de que sea tu novio y pierda mi oportunidad para siempre –enseño su marca de color rojo, y se inclinó hacia Yuuri sin darle la oportunidad de registrar por completo lo que había dicho.

Sus labios se presionaron juntos, Yuuri ni siquiera cerró los ojos, conmocionado cuando finalmente las palabras de Chris fueron asimiladas. Sus ojos se posaron en Victor y segundos después Chris se alejó, sonriendo con satisfacción. Se marchó, despidiéndose de Pichit con la mano.

Yuuri y Victor intercambiaron miradas. –Ah, gracias por tu donación –se encogió tras decir su usual despedida. Apartó su mirada cuando vio a Victor asentir y meter sus manos en sus bolsillos para hacerse a un lado, dejando que el siguiente estudiante avanzara.

–¿Yuuri?

Levanto la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Victor. –¿Sí?

–¿Tienes planes para más tarde?

La boca de Yuuri se abrió. El estudiante de la fila los miraba. Antes de que Yuuri pudiese responder Pichit se adelantó.

–¡Lo siento! Yuuri probablemente estará aquí por el resto de la noche.

–¡Pichit!

–Yuuri necesitamos conseguir todas las donaciones que sean posibles.

Yuuri le regaló una mirada de disculpas a Victor quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros. –Está bien –miró a Pichit–, buena suerte con tu competencia.

Pichit sonrió. –Gracias Victor.

+

Pichit dejó que las donaciones continuaran, incluso ánimo a Yuuri a que fuese al baño para tener más tiempo en la caseta. Yuuri rodó sus ojos pero fue de todos modos. Las siguientes dos horas pasaron rápido, pero todos los besos fueron aburridos comparados con su encuentro con Victor.

Cuando le preguntó a Pichit por la cena él le hizo un gesto de silencio. –Lo tengo solucionado. Otra vez alguien ira por nuestra comida –Yuuri asintió.

Vio como la fila se acortaba. Acortándose sólo alrededor del patio en lugar de alargarse por varias cuadras. Suspiró. _¿Era el final por fin?_

–¡Trajimos comida!

Terminó el beso que estaba dando y vio a Chris y a Victor caminar hacia ellos portando varias bolsas del Chick-Fil-A. El corazón de Yuuri saltó ante la vista de su verdadero amor, y ante el hecho de que era Victor quien sostenía su comida.

Victor le guiñó el ojo y Yuuri se percató de que estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sonrojó y se giró hacia la fila de nuevo, invitando al siguiente estudiante que se acercara y pidiéndole ver su mano. Después de todo, mientras más pronto terminara con ese grupo, más pronto podría comer. Azul. Se inclinó hacia delante, besó los labios del estudiante y se alejó. Sintió la mirada de Victor sobre él y se apresuró con más ganas con el resto de los estudiantes.

Chris se ofreció como voluntario para ir con Pichit a decirle al resto de la fila que Yuuri se tomaría un descanso para cenar, dejando a Victor y a Yuuri solos, después de que Yuuri hubo besado al último estudiante en donar. Victor arrastró a Yuuri a una de las bancas más cercanas y se sentó a su lado, con sus muslos rozándose, comenzó a sacar varias cajas de comida. Yuuri tomó el envase que contenía pollo, desenvolviéndolo y dándole un mordisco. Cerró los ojos mientras masticaba, disfrutando del momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó a Victor reír.

–Ah –Yuuri cubrió su boca–. Lo lamento, yo…

Victor volvió a reír y sacudió su cabeza, sacando una caja de Nuggets de pollo. –Está bien. Pichit nos dijo que no habías comido nada desde el mediodía.

Tragó lo que tenía en la boca. –¿También les dijo que compraran comida del Chick-Fil-A?

–Sí. Yo, uh, nosotros le preguntamos cual era tu restaurante favorito y él nos lo dijo.

Yuuri asintió. –Me casaría con el sándwich de pollo de ese lugar –dio otro bocado, sintiéndose complacido consigo mismo cuando de nuevo escuchó a Victor reír.

Conversaron mientras comían. Eventualmente Yuuri notó que tanto Chris como Pichit estaban comiendo en la caseta en lugar de unírseles a ellos en la banca… Yuuri entrecerró los ojos. _Oh por Dios, él planeó esto._

–Yuuri –la respiración de Yuuri se atoró en su garganta cuando al voltearse vio el rostro de Victor a unos milímetros del suyo.

–¿Sí?

–¿Harás algo mañana?

–Creo que mañana Pichit y yo iremos al refugio de mascotas.

–¿Al refugio de mascotas?

–Sí. Para donar el dinero y ver a los perros posteriormente. Así fue como él me convenció de hacer esto, dijo que podría jugar con ellos cuando entregáramos el dinero.

Victor se limitó a observarlo por un momento. –Mi Makkachin regresa la próxima semana, puedes pasar tu tiempo libre conmigo y con Makka siempre que quieras jugar con un perro. ¿Te gustan los caniches?

Yuuri se sonrojó ante la idea de pasar tiempo con Victor y asintió. –Tuve uno. Aunque era más pequeño que Makkachin.

Victor asintió entendiendo y metió otro nugget a su boca.

+

El sol ya se había escondido, otra hora había pasado y Yuuri al fin pudo ver el final de todo aquello. Pichit ya había recogido todas las donaciones y estaba contándolo, todo lo que Yuuri tuvo que hacer fue darles sus respectivos besos y hubo terminado. Se acabó. Nunca más quiera besar a otra persona en lo que le restaba de vida.

–Yuuri, tú deberías entrar en el libro de los records mundiales.

–No puedo creer que hicieras esto durante 12 horas.

–Katsuki, esto fue ridículo y creo que te amo.

–El señor Pollock debería darte un 100 en el próximo examen por esto.

La última docena, o algo así, de personas comentaban y bromeaban sin parar, Yuuri fue motivado hasta que besó a la última persona. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la caseta y descansó su cabeza sobre ellos.

–Pichit si no ganamos literalmente voy a matarte.

Escuchó una risa por encima de él. Alzó la vista y vio a Victor. _¿Él había vuelto?_

Los ojos de Victor se movieron hacia Pichit que estaba muy ocupado contando el dinero. Volvió a mirar a Yuuri y sacó $50 de su bolsillo. Yuuri lo observo, desconcertado.

–Beso en la mejilla, cinco dólares –los ojos de Yuuri se ampliaron al percatarse que Victor estaba leyendo el cartel en voz alta–. Pico en los labios, diez dólares. Beso de diez segundos, veinte dólares. Beso con lengua, cincuenta dólares.

Yuuri miró el billete, boquiabierto. El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró cuando volvió a mirar a Victor, quien todavía le sonreía suavemente, con sus ojos azules reluciendo al contemplarlo.

Victor posó sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Yuuri, levantando su rostro y él inclinándose sobre el otro muchacho, deteniéndose sólo cuando sus labios estuvieron a unos milímetros de distancia. –¿Puedo, Yuuri?

Yuuri se preguntó si no estaba en un sueño. Si por casualidad se había desmayado después de besar a la última persona y ahora fantaseaba con los preciosos ojos azules de Victor buscando los suyos, con su cálido aliento abanicando su rostro.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Pichit alejarse. Vaciló por un segundo antes de asentir. Entonces los labios de Victor estuvieron sobre los suyos y Yuuri dejó que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente. Los labios se movían suavemente contra el otro, comenzando con un pequeño beso hasta volverse uno mucho más largo. Yuuri jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Victor rozar la suya. Sus manos encontraron el abrigo de Victor y estrechó más su agarre mientras sus lenguas se rozaban, su beso tornándose más profundo.

Una de las manos de Victor que estaba sobre el rostro de Yuuri encontró su camino hacia su cabello, la otra se envolvió sobre uno de sus brazos. Yuuri sonrió mientras se besaban y sintió como Victor hacía lo mismo, luego la lengua de Victor estuvo dentro de la boca de Yuuri. Apenas pudo reprimir un gemido y se alegró de que estuviera sentado, de lo contrario se hubiera caído.

–Todavía estoy aquí, chicos.

Se separaron de golpe ante la voz de Pichit, un hilo de saliva los conectaba y Yuuri sintió su rostro arder hasta estar completamente rojo. No tuvo cara para mirar a su amigo a los ojos por el resto de la noche. 

+

Victor reía y tomaba otra foto de Yuuri, el cual se encontraba en el suelo rodeado de unos muy enérgicos cachorritos.

–Oh mi Dios, los amo a todos –se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Yuuri desde debajo de la montaña de cachorros.

–Yuuri, no vayas a llorar otra vez –decía Pichit, grabando un video con su propio teléfono para subirlo a Instagram.

Uno de los brazos de Yuuri envolvió a uno de los cachorritos. –No puedo evitarlo, son tan puros, tan buenos.

Victor sentía sus ojos húmedos de tanto reír. _Este chico es demasiado perfecto_. Limpiándoselos, se arrodilló para obtener una buena vista del rostro de Yuuri. –Ellos nos están ignorando por completo tanto a mí como a Pichit, ¿Por qué te aman más a ti?

Yuuri sonrojándose rió, abrazando al perrito más próximo. Miró a Victor. –No lo sé, no deben de tener muy buen gusto si prefieren elegirme a mí en lugar de a ti.

Victor se apresuró a cubrir las orejas del cachorrito. –¡Yuuri! ¡No los insultes de esa manera! Ellos, como todos en el campus, tienen un gusto exquisito.

Yuuri se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza. –Tú no puedes decir cosas como esas.

Victor sonrió de oreja a oreja y se inclinó hacia adelante. –¿Y por qué no?

–Po-porque, tú eres Victor –respondió simplemente, como si esa fuera la respuesta absoluta para todo en la vida.

Victor sonrió. –Y tú eres Yuuri, y yo he querido besarte desde mucho antes de la caseta de besos.

Yuuri se sonrojó aún más y Victor se inclinó para besarlo, sólo siendo detenido por la mano de Yuuri sobre su pecho. –Uh, Victor. Tú me gustas, de veras que sí, pero creo que necesito al menos cuatro años para recuperarme de lo que sucedió ayer.

El leve pinchazo de rechazo fue rápidamente reemplazado por euforia. –Yuuri, ¿yo te gusto?

–Uh… yo… pues… ¿Sí?

–Oh, por Dios –se escuchó un susurro provenir desde detrás de ellos, y vieron a Pichit aun con su celular en la mano, grabando–. No puedo creer que tenga esto en un video.  

Yuuri gimió y volvió a recostarse para continuar siendo consumido por los cachorros.

+

Yuuri besó en total a 1,458 estudiantes.

+

Pichit y Yuuri recaudaron $14,465 para la caridad y ganaron el concurso con una victoria aplastante.

+

Yuuri dio su examen del lunes siguiente.

+

Yuuri y Victor tuvieron su primera cita el siguiente sábado. Tuvieron un picnic en compañía de Makkachin y pasaron una hora entera, recostados sobre la manta.

+

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> Antes que nada quiero decir que besar a 1,458 personas en un día es, de hecho, una muy mala idea. Pero esto es ficción, así que sólo vamos a pretender que el herpes y el mononucleosis no existe en este AU y que Yuuri estará bien todo el tiempo. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de mi pequeño fic. Gracias por leer.
> 
> Notas de la traductora.  
> lol ¿besar esa cantidad de personas? ¡Eso es ser bárbaro! xD a mí en lo personal me gusto el hecho de que todos en el campus tengan un leve crush por Yuuri y él ni enterado (Victor más que nadie) ¿Y quién no? Yo pagaría eso y más xD espero que les haya gustado está traducción, todos los créditos para Huletty, quien fue muy amable al darme el permiso de traducir su historia.  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
